


Maybe

by literally_jams



Series: Midam Week 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Photographer!Au, lil bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_jams/pseuds/literally_jams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a photographer who hates his boss and models. Adam is sarcastic even under the remains of his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

 

Someone up in heaven, hell, where ever, is out for Michael’s blood. Currently, he’s wrapped up in his favorite black jacket, pulling his scarf closer. Shivering against the late January frost, sitting in the lukewarm bus. He wouldn’t be here, he’d be in his nice, shiny car, toasty and warm while listening to Ellie Goulding sing about the person who she can’t get out of her head. But no, it couldn’t be like that, he had to be in a bus crowded with people, shoved against a corner and listening to a crappy country sitcom.

 

Maybe if it weren’t for a stupid, reckless man named Adam Milligan, who completely totaled Michael’s car. Maybe Michael would have sympathy for Adam, if he wasn’t a bitter man with an even bitter boss.

 

Michael gets off the red bus, tugging his bag closer to him in a bad attempt to get more heat. He walks off to the studio, still pitying himself and his black Ford Mustang. Maybe it was also true that Michael could afford three more, but he lets himself sink in misery. Michael’s hand wanders to his jean pocket, where his phone _should_ be. But it’s not. He left it on that goddamn red bus, with the crappy sitcom and bad temperature.

 

With a small sigh, he opens the glass door to the studio.

 

“You’re finally here!” Of course, Lucifer’s already sitting in the plush chair he’s claimed since, well, forever. Maybe Michael would have hitched a ride with his younger brother, if it weren’t for the vehicle Lucifer owned. Michael didn’t know what exact type it is, but it was a motorcycle. Naturally, he stayed at least twenty feet away from it. Much less _riding_ on it.

 

“What does the glorified Metatron want us to do today?” Michael sighs. Metatron. His narcissistic, no good, naive, bitter boss. Maybe it was Metatron who was out for Michael.

 

“He brought in some models,” Lucifer answers without looking up from his book. “because we all know how you love models.”

 

That son of a bitch. The entire company, or rather anyone who even _knew_ of Michael, (trust him, that’s a lot of people.) knew his hatred of models. It wasn’t that he hated the model himself, he just hated their purpose. Michael was a proud believer of ‘beauty is not only physical appearance.’ Michael despised how people sexualized models, too. Metatron just happens to be the poster boy for that.

 

Michael much rather preferred to go outside, to take pictures of architecture, or the sky, or anything -- anyone that wasn’t a model. He especially loved going to the college near the studio, where two of his little brothers go to, the little brother of his best friend, who’s also Lucifer’s boyfriend.

 

“I hate Metatron.”

 

“Join the club, Mikey.” Lucifer pauses. “Call that intern of yours, I need a coffee.”

 

“She isn’t my intern, Luce. She’s like my…..”

 

“Intern?”

 

“Trainee was the word. Besides, don’t you have her number too?”

 

That makes Lucifer lookup. “Hesitating to call Anna? That’s new.”

  
He’s right, of course. Michael always called Anna. She’s like a little sister to Michael. “I lost my phone.”

 

Lucifer raises an eyebrow.

 

“The bus.”

 

Lucifer makes a clicking sound with his tongue.

  
  


x-x-x

 

Adam never meant to crash into Michael’s car. There was a fly on his dashboard, how could he not do something about it? The fly landed on his steering wheel, obviously Adam tries to slap it away. Next thing he knows is a fairly attractive man yelling at him.

 

“--Could have been killed! Hey, are you even listening?”

 

“I’m here.” Adam groans. The other man looks unharmed, while Adam doesn’t look too good. His lip is busted, blood’s dripping down his leg, (hopefully it’s blood, he can’t be bothered to look.) and his left arm is caught in his seat belt.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Does it look like it?”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Adam Milligan, nurse, currently bleeding.”

 

“Michael Novak. You want me to call the police?”

 

“No, I think I’m fine under the ruins of both our cars.”

 

“Your fault.”

 

“Technically the fly’s.”

 

Michael was already on his phone, back turned on Adam. He has to admit, Michael’s really cute when he’s not yelling at Adam.

 

“Police are coming.”

 

“Are you going to help me out of here or are you going to wait for the police to come?”

 

“I couldn’t even if I tried. I’m a photographer, not an athlete.”

 

They waited in silence, Michael looking at the mountains and Adam, still under the metal. Still no attempt to get him out.

 

The police came sooner or later, and Adam was taken away from the scene.

 

x-x-x

 

Maybe it’s fate. Maybe it’s meant to be when Adam’s on the same bus as Michael Novak, two days after the crash. Maybe it’s fate when his phone drops on the leather and only Adam sees it. As soon as Michael walks off the bus, Adam pounces for the blue phone. He unlocks it easily, MIchael doesn’t have a passcode. Adam’s greeted to a purple landscape with beautiful stars as his wallpaper. Adam wonders if it was Michael’s own picture. He’s also greeted by a few texts by an “Anna Milton”. Adam’s heart doesn’t sink. Not at all. If it does, he refuses to acknowledge it. Okay, maybe he does have a crush on Michael.

 

He doesn’t call Anna. Instead, he goes for a ‘Dean Winchester’, who seems less scary than ‘Lucifer Novak’ and less flowery than Anna Milton. Two rings until Dean picks up.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Um, hi.”

 

“Michael?”

 

“No, it’s, uh, Adam Milligan.”

 

Something changes in Dean’s tone, and Adam figures it can’t be good.

 

“This is his boyfriend, what do you want? Why do you have Michael’s phone?”

 

Oh. Adam crosses Anna Milton off the list. What list? He isn’t sure. “He left it on the bus.”

 

“Really?”

 

Adam sighs. “Look, I didn’t mean to crash into his car, alright? You can’t act all cold because of a mistake. I’m sorry for getting your precious boyfriend hurt. His phone, it was just,” He stops. He can’t tell Dean the truth. He’ll know Adam watched Michael drop it. “was in the seat. I found it, okay? I opened it up to try to figure out who it belongs to because guess what? I’m actually a decent person.”

 

“It belongs to Michael.”

 

“Wow, thanks, really helped.”

 

“So what do you want?”  
  
“I need to give it back.”

 

“Cool, give it to me.”  
  
“No, I think I’ll give it back to Michael.”

 

“Why?”

  
“It’s his phone.”

 

Adam hears Dean sigh. “Okay, fine, I’ll text you where he works.”

 

x-x-x

 

Michael’s looking through his camera roll when he hears a knock. He looks up at Lucifer.

 

“Paper.”

 

“Rock.”

 

They say in unison. Michael groans and gets up to get the door. What he doesn’t expect is Adam Milligan, holding his phone in one hand and an ice cream cone in another.

 

“Hi.”  
  
“Hi..?” Michael adds, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Here to give you back your phone and give you this ice cream as an apology gift.”

 

“How did you..?”

 

“I found your phone on the bus, and because I’m a good person, I wanted to find out who it belonged to so I could give it back. I found out it was yours, so I called your boyfriend, Dean to give it back to you in person and apologize for the car crash. Picked up the ice cream on the way here.”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“Dean Winchester? I called him and he said he was your boyfriend?”

 

Michael laughs as Adam tilts his head in confusion. Michael almost found it adorable. Okay, maybe he does find it really adorable.

 

“Dean Winchester is not my boyfriend. He’s my aromantic best friend.”

  
“Oh. What about Anna?”

 

Michael laughs again, and he swears he hears Lucifer snicker. “Anna is my trainee.”

  
“Intern!” A voice yells from inside.

 

Adam raises an eyebrow.

 

“My brother, Lucifer.” Michael explains.

 

Adam laughs, remembering the ice cream cone in his hand. “Forgive me?” He holds it out.

 

Michael smiles brightly, and Adam makes a promise to make him smile more often. “Of course.” He plucks it out of Adam’s hand. “Come on in, must be cold out there.”  
  


“It is, but I don’t really mind.” He shrugs.  
  
“New boyfriend, Mika?” Lucifer asks innocently, making himself present.

Michael sticks his tongue out. “Not yet.”

 

Yet. Later. Soon. Adam could wait. Adam would wait forever for Michael.

 

Maybe accidents happen for a reason. Maybe they’re a promise of something better.

  



End file.
